


Soul eater:The end is not the end

by Deathtosmilies



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtosmilies/pseuds/Deathtosmilies
Summary: Hey! So I have been running dry on my radiodust fic so I've decided to work on another for now.





	Soul eater:The end is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I have been running dry on my radiodust fic so I've decided to work on another for now.

Maka watched silently as Black star and soul were their usual idiots. Playing around on the academy building and breaking bits and pieces off which then drove kid mad.

It'd been a few months since Asura's defeat and the girl was still a bit scarred by the memory, by the battle, watching her friends get hurt and her battle with the the black blood. 

She still felt the insanity, she felt gross and like any moment she could break, that her humanity had left her.

"Maka? Hello? Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked softly, characteristically timid.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah! I'm fine Tsubaki just... Thinking, I've had more time for that since I've moved to Mama's. It's kind of weird but I like it. "

" Oh, that's right. You've moved in with your mother already? I'm glad you're enjoying it but you've been getting lost in thought so much that I'm growing concerned. "

" I promise, I'm fine. "

" I... Alright, are you sure? You know I'm always willing to listen to you. "

" I know, thank you. " Maka said and embraced the other but the only one who she knew that understood those feelings was soul.


End file.
